


Blessings - A Milippa Short Story

by dolcewrites



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: But you’ll like it, Can’t tag without spoilers, Crazy Rich Asians reference, F/F, Fluff, In which Philippa asks Amanda for her blessing, Minor OOC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, milippa, or character development you decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcewrites/pseuds/dolcewrites
Summary: Wherein Philippa Georgiou meets Amanda Grayson for the first time in private, with a box-shaped lump in her pocket.





	1. Amanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since our dear Burnham is returning home to Vulcan next episode, thought it’d be nice to give Amanda a shoutout in writing. Best mom ever, yo.

When Amanda Grayson opened the door to a visiting guest, she knew immediately that it would be Philippa Georgiou, because the Shenzhou’s captain was the type of considerate guest to call beforehand and request a visit. It had been marked in her calendar and mentioned a few times in her own logs, which she kept as a diary, out of her sheer excitement and curiosity for what Philippa had to say. So as she accepted Philippa in her own home, she wasn’t surprised at all. But still, she felt her entire body tingle with anticipation as she seated Philippa on her couch and poured her a cup of Vulcan meditation blend infused with a pinch of Oolong, just the way she guessed Philippa would have liked it.

 

From her face, she sensed that Philippa did enjoy the tea, but it was evident that it wasn’t enough to distract whatever Philippa had in mind to say, or do. This was the look of a woman on a mission, and Amanda felt curiosity burn within her as she regarded the seated woman before her.

 

She was dressed quite relaxed, as one would expect an officer to be on shore leave, just a sleek turtleneck pulled over a pair of jeans, and a necklace to finish. But her entire posture was tensed, as if she were a cat waiting to pounce on something — it wasn’t a malignant energy, but it did seem important and weighty.

 

Philippa spoke first, unfreezing her from the endless questions that circled her mind. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Amanda. It’s very kind of you to do so, especially given your busy schedule. Is Sarek doing well?”

 

“Oh, yes, he is,” Amanda smiled, setting down her own saucer and cup. “He’s away on a diplomatic mission in Andor, but we still communicate once a day. Just around 25 minutes before bedtime.” Philippa nodded thoughtfully, her lips pursing at the news that Sarek was out. Though she was careful not to show it on her face and alarm her guest, Amanda got more and more puzzled watching her.

 

“Well, you see, Ms Grayson —“

 

“— oh, Amanda is fine.”

 

“— Amanda,” Philippa corrected gratefully. “I came about Michael.”

 

Nervousness was evident in Philippa’s tone and body, but it didn’t seem as though it was bad news about Michael. Still, Amanda felt a sucked breath escape her nostrils in a flare as she spoke.

 

“What about Michael?” she asked cautiously.

 

“Well.” Philippa looked down, her curly waves veiling her smile. “Amanda... I love your daughter. As you know, we’ve been dating for a few years now. It’s just that... she brings so much to my life. She makes me smile. She makes me cry. She makes me look at everything in a light I’ve never thought possible. She taught me empathy, compassion, in the very same way I taught her. I was overjoyed when she let me into her life. Every time she tells me she loves me it’s a humbling reminder that she loves with such a deep, vulnerable and unconditional heart that I could never deserve. And it’s been quite a while since I’ve realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

 

Amanda’s eyes widened as she realised what Philippa was about to say. She couldn’t help but tremble, with shock and joy, as Philippa retrieved a little velvet box from her pocket to show her. Nestled within was a massive emerald gemstone, cut flawlessly, brilliant in every single way, with two smaller but dazzling diamonds accompanying the green jewel. The ensemble perched on a golden ring that caught the light in every angle it was turned. It was simply exquisite. Amanda’s jaw dropped.

 

“This is an engagement ring that has been passed through generations in my family. It would be my absolute honour to present it to Michael, Amanda. But I couldn’t possibly unless I had your blessings, and Sarek’s, too.”

 

“I could tell it means a lot to you,” she breathed, her hand ghosting over the charming jewellery. “Of course I give you my blessing, and I’m sure Sarek would concur. He’s very fond of you, Philippa. He would be overjoyed to welcome you in our house as a daughter in law. I’ll tell him about it tonight, but rest assured I speak for the both of us when I say that you have our approval.”

 

“Thank you, Amanda.” Philippa’s eyes flooded with relief as Amanda closed the box and covered it with an affirming hand. “You’re the first person I approached about this at all.”

 

“I would have said yes in a heartbeat,” Amanda reassured her, patting her shoulder. “But just one thing, though. I understand your relationship is quite popular that even the admirals turn a blind eye, in trust of your self discipline. But if you’re making it official, wouldn’t that be a violation of the rules? That you’re still not allowed to establish a romantic relationship with your subordinates?”

 

Philippa’s eyes gleamed. “You’re right, Amanda, that would be a concern. But if I asked Michael after her promotion to captain, which will happen in a few weeks’ time —“

 

“Yes, of course!” Amanda’s face lit up immediately, giggling. “Would you be asking her directly after the ceremony?”

 

To that, Philippa shook her head. “I imagine Michael would prefer a more private celebration. I’ll take her out on a walk sometime after, and I can arrange a dinner for close family and friends afterwards.”

 

“Yes, I think she may like that...”

 

“So it’s settled, then?” Philippa asked, tucking the box back in her pocket. Amanda nodded, squeezing her elbow.

 

“My part as a mother here is done. The rest is up to you. Thank you, Philippa, for giving Michael a chance at love.”

 

“No. Thank you, Amanda. No words could express how much I love your daughter.”

 

“I have all day, Philippa. Would you like to start over some tea?”

 

Philippa gave a shy smile, albeit giddy with joy, and picked up her cup between her hands.

 

***

 

“As admiral of the Fleet, I am pleased to announce that a new captain has joined our ranks. For the first time, crew and friends, please join me in extending a warm welcome to Captain Michael Burnham, commandeer of the newly assembled U.S.S. Discovery!”

 

The Discovery’s Ten Forward erupted in cheers as Admiral Cornwell attached a badge to Michael’s uniform, her shoulders now adorned with a brilliant gold amongst the blue. Among them was Philippa in uniform, who gave Michael a wink and a cheer as the new captain’s eyes lighted on her.

 

A part of Philippa was devastated that Michael would not be able to work with her on the same ship anymore. She would definitely miss the luxury of proximity aboard the Shenzhou, what with stealing into each other’s quarters or sharing a finely replicated meal in the Mess Hall. A lot would change for Michael after she became captain. But ever the optimist, Philippa urged herself to look on the bright side. Apart from being a captain, Michael wold also be a wife. Her wife, no less. The notion of it made Philippa’s heart leap as Michael took to the podium with the allotted speech she had been assigned to do.

 

“Crewmen of the Discovery, family and friends,” she announced with a smile in her eyes. “To become a captain is one of the greatest honours of my life. It was only a few hundred years ago when women like me would be marginalised for all sorts of reasons. To be able to stand here before you all today as a commanding officer proves that our world has come far since the days of World War Three. And for that, I am immensely grateful.” Michael’s face remained calm, but joyous, as the entire room cheered for her.

 

“There is much to… pop champagne about, as one would say, in my new promotion as a captain. It grants me the ability to do so much more: to extend care, mentorship, and hope to an entire crew around me. It allows me to accept more, to marginalise less, to strive one step closer to the equality amongst species. As long as some people are more equal than others, there is work for me as a captain to do.

 

“One may say I’m a bit of an unfortunate case, in context of the old times. I am the first Vulcan-raised human. I am a black woman in command — something that would have been nearly outrageous in our time. And one more thing that most people in this room would know about me — I am horribly, horribly, gay.”

 

A roar of laughter chittered around the room, and immediately, Philippa felt as though everyone’s eyes were on her instead. What Amanda said had not been wrong — their relationship was quite popular among the Fleet. Even Admiral Cornwell’s eyes gleamed as her sight flickered between the two of them.

 

“The first step in eliminating marginalisation is having the courage to accept who you are. And as a captain, I’m enabled, and ready to take my identity one step further.” Michael got off the podium and began to walk to Philippa, a steady stride that made Philippa absolutely confused. She had never seen this side of Michael before. Unless…

 

“Philippa.” Michael stood in front of her now, holding both of her hands in hers’. “There is a lot to say about you. You are smart, kind, empowering. Not only that, I love you so damn much.” The chattering died into a complete hush as the entire room stared with anticipation.

 

“You have made me so happy over the past few years. Not only that, you have made me myself. You don’t allow any part of me to hide. You accept and love every single quirk of who I am. My human side. My Vulcan side. My rough side. My sweet side. And I want you to accept me for just one more thing.”

 

She got down to one knee, pulling a small box out of her pocket. In front of the crowd around her, she opened it, revealing a blue gem perched amongst a band of silver leaves.

 

“Philippa Georgiou, will you accept me as your wife?”

 

It seemed the world froze. Philippa held her breath for just one second too long, not knowing what to say, or do. Then she unpeeled herself from the haze of shock and reached into her pocket.

 

“Silly girl,” she muttered, getting onto a knee as well, ignoring the gasps that sounded behind her. To Michael, she presented her own emerald ring. “Well, this is awkward by all means, but will you marry me, Captain Michael Burnham?”

 

Michael’s eyes widened to the size of a porcelain dish. “What on earth —“ she cried softly, a giddy laugh bubbling in her voice.

 

Ring exchange? Philippa mouthed. Nodding, Michael held still as Philippa’s ring slipped on her finger. Philippa’s heart skipped a beat as Michael’s ring greeted her finger, a brilliant blue that fitted her only perfectly.

 

Around the room there was a unanimous rustling as Federation credits were exchanged throughout each other. Philippa’s eyes widened as she watched even the admiral slip a fat wad in her coat.

 

“Well, there’s only one thing left to say,” Michael prompted her, an eyebrow raised. Philippa laughed. “Yes, Michael. Yes.”

 

“And I do as well.”

 

The two stood up, hand in hand, causing more cheers to blaze throughout everyone. Philippa was able to catch Amanda’s eyes, equally bewildered, and mouth a quick thank you before Michael snatched her in a kiss.

 

“We’re really getting married, huh?” Philippa murmured against Michael’s lips. She nodded, a tear trailing down her eye that she quickly wiped away. Philippa snorted when she saw that. “I thought you wouldn’t appreciate a crowd.”

 

“What can I really say?” Michael shrugged, her eyes full of nothing but adoration. “I love you, Philippa. I couldn’t wait a second longer to ask.”

 

A bottle of champagne popped, making the two of them jump. “I imagine T-minus 30 minutes before everyone in this room is drunk.” Michael muttered in a low voice. “In the meantime, I’ve memorised the route to my quarters during my tour of the ship.”

 

Philippa risked a quick glance at everyone, who had already begun to float over to the drinks, managed cheerily by Detmer and Owoseskun. “You think?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

 

They had just gotten past the door when someone tapped Philippa on the shoulder. Turning around, the two of them met face to face with Amanda, her face glowing with joy.

 

“Congratulations, the two of you,” she said with a sheepish squeal. “You’re actually going to get married!” She let out a small “oh!” as both women rushed to embrace her at the same time.

 

“Thank you, Amanda,” Michael whispered. “Yes, thank you so much,” Philippa echoed. Amanda could have cried when they both said that.

 

“I just want you to know that I love the two of you equally as my daughters. Welcome to the family, Philippa. Promise me you’ll take care of each other.”

 

“Without a doubt, ma’am.”

 

“Well, I’ll let you go. You two were never quite the party animals, were you.”

 

With a small giggle, as if they were schoolyard lovers, Philippa and Michael clasped their hands and began hurrying out of Ten Forward, an ambient chatter rising between them. In their clutched hands, the stones of the earth shone with brilliance.


	2. Katrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said this would be a one-shot? Sike! 
> 
> I said to myself, what if I worked on writing quality chapters over trying to reach a ridiculous word limit and adding too much frivolous language? So I tried. Let me know if this is working out for y'all as readers!

“Philippa!” 

 

Outside of work, Katrina Cornwell was Philippa’s close friend and didn’t shy away from referring to her by name. She hadn’t seen Philippa ever since the housewarming-turned-engagement party aboard the Discovery a few weeks ago, and it was even longer since the two of them had properly talked. Still, Katrina’s eyes crinkled into a fond and welcome smile at the sight of her old friend approaching from the corner of the street to the cafe where she was comfortably seated. 

 

When Philippa received the message from Katrina for a meet up before the end of their month-long shore leave, she didn’t even need to ask twice to know that Katrina would be waiting for her at the cafe where they frequently populated during their days at the Academy. They spent many a night in fervent camaraderie, cramming for an all-nighter or putting their finishing touches on a research paper. Even after they’d graduated and were sent off for assignments on different shifts, they made sure that, as long as their shore leaves overlapped, they would meet up at the very same place for a good, long talk. 

 

Dressed in a comfortable, flowy blue, Katrina waved at Philippa as soon as she turned the corner of the street in view of her seat. She had already ordered drinks for herself and Philippa -- their staple favourites, as always.

 

“Katrina, it’s good to see you,” Philippa grinned, sitting down. She tilted her sunglasses to her hair and examined the food in front of her. “Ooh, cookies! Are they new on the menu?”

 

“They were on the house,” Katrina shrugged. “Jenny sent them for us.” 

 

“Ah, how lovely!” Philippa took a nibble, pleasantly surprised by the crunchy sweetness, light and crumbling right in her mouth. “I should say hi to Jenny, no?” 

 

“She’ll come out,” Katrina said, an air of impatient nonchalance in her voice. “So, Philippa, about you. Congratulations on the engagement! I never had the chance to talk to you properly on the Discovery.” Philippa gave a bashful laugh, moving a hand over her mouth. 

 

“How have you been feeling so far?” Katrina leaned forward, a curious sparkle in her eye.    
  


“It hasn’t quite hit me yet,” Philippa admitted, taking a sip of her tea. “I feel like I’m constantly floating on air, you know? There’s so much to consider and everything. And Michael…”

 

She sighed, the look on her face absolutely smitten. 

 

“She’s absolutely perfect.” 

 

“Isn’t she?” Katrina felt as though she was talking to a brick wall, the way Philippa’s attention had drifted to the sparkling engagement ring that perched on her finger. “So… when’s the wedding?”

 

That caught Philippa’s attention. She looked up and rested her chin in her palm, deep in thought. “Not for a while, really. Michael and I will obviously be quite busy, and we don’t want to rush into anything we don’t feel is right. Don’t worry, it will happen, though!” She winked at Katrina, whose face was suddenly stony. She smiled nevertheless. “Well, naturally. But get this. Why don’t you take some of your piled up leave days and plan a weekend not soon from now? Seal the deal, if you know what I mean.” 

 

Philippa tilted her head to one side. “Sure, but what’s the rush?”

 

“Well. Philippa, Starfleet also has a handful of opportunities for you.” She retrieved a trinket from her table and slid it across the table to Philippa. She picked it up, immediately recognising it as an Admiral’s badge. Her heart skipped a beat. Flipping it over, she found her name inscribed on it, the very same  _ Georgiou, Philippa.  _

 

It had been on her science badge. It had been on her trainee’s badge when she was transferred to the command training programme. Her commander’s badge, her captain’s badge. 

 

But she had never envisioned seeing it on an admiral’s badge. A part of her wished she never would have to, either. 

 

“So soon?” she breathed, taking the badge and toying with it between her fingers. It was barely a decade and a half since she’d been named captain, fewer since she began her command on the Shenzhou. But the more important problem, the one that Katrina came to warn her of --

“I can’t marry Michael,” she said in deadpan realisation. “If she’s under my chain of command, as a junior officer, then I wouldn’t be able to marry her.” 

 

“Katrina --”

 

“I’m fully aware of your situation, Philippa. I’m stalling for you for as long as I can, so you can get married as officers of equal standing before I get your promoted. It’s a loophole, but we’d have to act fast. I’m sorry, Philippa, I know you don’t like rushing into things. But it’s a part of a compromise, and I’m willing to take a step back if you are, too. Please, we need to make this work.” She said this with the urgent pleading of a friend, a partner-in-crime, almost, only that the two of them would be racing against the clock to get Philippa and Michael to wed, bed, and then get their promotion and walk away scot-free. 

 

Philippa fell silent in consideration.

 

“I know it’s not easy, but I’m willing to do anything you would need to make this the wedding of your and Michael’s dreams. We were raised by Starfleet, after all. I’m sure we can piece something together in time.” 

 

Philippa glanced up at Katrina, her eyes shining with a determination that made Philippa’s heart swell with gratitude. She narrowed her eyes playfully. “Anything?”

 

Katrina nodded with sincerity. “Anything.” 

 

“Well, Katrina, I’ve been meaning to ask but I never found the time. Will you be my maid of honour?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the next thing to do would be staying tuned! Hope you like this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles* *dies*
> 
> If you don’t know already, my tumblr is @justmilippathings, if you want to have a look.


End file.
